All I ever wanted
by ultblyswhtdrgn
Summary: Yugi realizes his true feelings for Kaiba but will this be a surprise for kaiba or does kaiba seem to fell the same way and what will yugi’s friends think of all this.....
1. The boy across the room

The boy across the room. Seto looked into the darkness of his lab. He had been down there for at- least 6 hours so it had to be around 8:00 in the morning so he needed to get mokuba to school and do the food shopping and the other chores he needed to do. He walked out of the lab and walked across the grounds. He stopped buy the old oak tree that he and mokuba had planted a year ago. His eyes got a little misty, but he did not cry crying was weak and he was strong. He heard the side door open as mokuba came running towards him kaiba looked at him he had grown up so much since duelist kingdom and he had proved it during kaiba's battle city where he was stronger then even kaiba himself. Mokuba stopped just short of Seto. 'Um..', Mukoba started to stutter ' I kinda missed the bus will you..' Kaiba let out a kinda snort 'What do you think I was doing?' Mokuba looked up at his brother with satisfaction ' I had other things I needed to do today anyway so I can kill two birds with one stone, come on lets get going you wouldn't wanna be late would yha.' When they got to Mokuba's school he dropped him off and went straight to shopping he got the food he needed he went home. When he got there he saw a car in his driveway Seto was very confused because this car did not belong to him and all his servants had been given the week off he slowly pulled up to his house and he saw Yami sitting in the front seat. He got out of the car and went to get his food from the trunk 'what the hell is Yami doing here?' Seto thought to himself. Slowly he saw Yami step out of the car and over to him. 'Here let me help you with that.' Yami said and took the remaining bags out of Seto's trunk and shut it. Seto started to rummage though his jeans to find his keys 'I wonder why he has come all this way to see me and why is he helping me? Seto thoughts continued while he opened his front door. Once they were inside they set down the bags and Seto started to but the food away while he was doing so he asked Yami what he was doing here. 'So.' said Seto slowly 'what made you come all this way to see me.' Yami's cologne filled the air with a wonderful sent as Seto smelt the air and was lost for a moment until Yami's voice brought him back to reality. 'Well,' started Yami 'I just wanted to see if you and your brother were all right.' Seto watched Yami shift uncomfortably for a moment. Yami wanted to say the real reason for him being here but he wanted the right moment for it to come. He saw Kaiba look at him puzzled and for a moment 'oh no what if kaiba already knows that I like him' Yami quickly thought of a cover-up line. 'So what are you doing later? Damn I mean umm like to you wanna come have dinner with me and my grandpa I mean oh man this isn't coming out right.' Kaiba fought hard to not laugh out loud. 'Sure why not I'll be over say around 7:30 ok with you?' kaiba answered. Yugi looked quite pleased with himself. 'That will be cool, huh Seto?' kaiba quickly turned around so his gaze met Yami's in a kind of icy-glare. Yugi stared back confused. 'Did I insult you or something?' 'Well no.' Kaiba said still looking into Yami's eyes 'its just that you've never called me 'Seto' before.' Yami quickly let out a sigh of relief. 'Oh that's good I thought I might have insulted you.' Yami still saw the disbelief on Kaiba's face and quickly finished his sentence ' as for the 'Seto' thing I just thought you'd like to be called by your real name that's all well if you want me to call you Kaiba then I will.' Seto's heart did a jump of disappointment 'for a minute there I thought he liked me..' Yami slowly started to get up and he pushed in the chair that he had been siting in. 'Ok then it's settled I'll see you around 7:30.' Yami said 'see you then.' And he made his way to the door. 'Yha' Seto said 'see you then.' It was 7:30 and seto stood outside yugi's grandfathers' house/card shoppe and was thinking of turning around and going back home when yugi's grandfather opened the door. Seto hadn't had much luck with yugi's grandfather after what he had done to him a few years ago so he figured that Mr. Moto still hated him. 'Umm. hi.' said seto slowly holding out his hand. Yugi's grandfather grabbed Seto's hand and shook it like a friend does and then he brought him against him for a hug. This caught seto off-guard and he started blushing ferociously. 'It's good to see you kaiba. How have you been?' he said as he let go of seto. Seto still feeling weird that a person who had once hated him was hugging him as if he were a long lost friend was confusing but still seto minded his manners and responded politely 'its very nice to see you too Mr. Moto, and I've been doing find thank you for caring..' 'Oh, great seto that sounded very cheesy.' Just then Yami was coming down the stairs to great Seto. 'Hey Seto dinners just getting put on the table come on in.' he followed Yami and his grandfather into the kitchen and they sat down to eat. They started to talk about different things at the dinner table, something that Seto had never really experienced before, most of his dinners were very silent with the exception of Mokuba's gameboy that he brought down occasionally when he was very into a game. It felt very awkward to him. After everyone had he there fill and couldn't eat another bite Yami led Seto up to his room when he got up there he realized that his room looked small from the out side and big on the inside. Seto smelt the rooms' air it smelt like yugi and it was very relaxing and felt very warm and inviting. Seto turned to say something when he met Yami's gaze...... 


	2. I've waited so long

I've waited so long. Seto had made eye contact with Yami for the first time since dinner. His eyes were lit in a longing way, a way that told Seto that he had something to say but didn't want to say it. Seto slowly approached Yami never breaking their eye contact. 'There's something you want to tell me isnt there Yami?' Seto said, their faces inches apart. Yami blushed slightly. 'Well.' he started 'there is but I feel that you might take this the wrong way..' Yami looked longingly into Seto's eyes and saw them change from his normal ice-glazed form to a softer lighter feel. Yami lost himself in Seto's eyes until his voice broke the spell. 'Yami.' Seto said leaning in a bit farther 'you know that you can tell me any.' but before he could finish Yami grabbed Seto's soft brown hair and leaned in for kiss but stopped himself and pushed away. 'No you probably don't want this I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me.' Yami said. His face was starting to turn an of-red color. But before he could open the door to let yugi out he felt Seto's strong hand grab his wrist and put his hand back into Seto's hair and Seto softly whispered in Yami's ear 'I've never wanted anything more then for you to kiss me..' He slowly made his way down Yami's cheek bone to his chin and finally up to his lips and they shared the most loving, softest kiss either had ever known. Then yami pushed Seto against his wall and started to kiss him with urgency and fierceness. Yami's hand started sliding down seto's neck and to his front and he started to undo seto's trench coat button by button when he had it all unbuttoned he slid it off seto's shoulders and pushed him in the direction of his bed. Then yami slipped off his own jacket and then started to take off seto's other shirt when he had taken off seto's shirt he started to unbutton his own when seto stopped him, yami sat confused 'he doesn't want to do this anymore..' He wondered why seto didn't want to get closer then the all ready were, but seto's voice broke his train of thought 'Let me help you with your clothes' seto said and then started to undo the buttons on Yami's shirt and then undid Yami's pants to get to the prize with in. Seto's erection was becoming unbearable his already tight pants were becoming only tighter and it made him very uncomfortable. Yami had seen the look of discomfort on seto's face he moved his face down to his lower body seto wondered what the all ready naked boy was doing and then he saw that yami was undoing the zipper with is mouth this only turned him on more. When the zipper was down and yami had taken off seto's pants and boxers, seto let out a sigh on relief that the pain was gone, but then jumped slightly when he felt Yami's tongue slowly making its way up seto's leg, then his hips, and his chest and then finally his nipples. Yami was thoroughly enjoying himself ad he started to lick around seto's left nipple and then draw it into his mouth and sucking it hardly while rubbing and squeezing the right. Seto was moaning and breathing heavily due to the delight he was feeling. Seto egged Yami on to do the other one, when he felt him start to kiss down his body again. Figuring that he was going to go back up and do the other one he was not prepared for what happened next. All of a sudden he felt his penis in a warm moist place yami started to massage him with his tongue and then he started to suck violently, yami was enjoying the reaction that he was getting from seto, as seto pleaded and moaned for more. Seto was enjoying this just as much as yami was. He dug his nails into Yami's back as the sucking continued and he pleaded for yami to go faster and harder then he already was, at seto's plea for more but faster and harder was heard yami sped up and started to suck hard and fast to please his lover. Seto was so close to coming he almost couldn't stand it he begged for yami to make him come and just as yami sucked has hard as he could cum was sent flying into his mouth and seto went white with pleasure. Yami sat there pleased with himself as he swallowed the last of seto's cum and let seto catch his breath before containing with their sex and rough housing. After a minute seto got up and started to kiss yami all over. Yami, never taking his lips of seto's body, slowly got up and reached over seto to his nightstand drawer and took out a small bottle of massage. Seto went back to kissing yami once he had come back over to him, while he was putting oil on his fingers. He slowly removed his lips from Seto's body for a minute while getting ready to prepare him. First he stuck his pointer finger up his anal, then slowly made his way to his two pointers and then to 3 fingers and at-last his thumbs. Yami started to rub all over Seto's ass making sure that he got all he could with the lotion so that it wouldn't hurt Seto so much when he predated after making sure Seto was ready Yami slowly made his way in Seto. At first seto cried out with pain but after the first two thrusts all was for gotten and he let Yami fuck him as hard as he wanted. Yami speed up a little bit after the first few and he dug his nails into seto's back seto was lost in Yami's fucking that time didn't matter anymore and he never wanted yami to stop. But to seto's protest it did yami sped up for a through more and then seto could feel yami release inside his tight ass. When yami had withdrawaled seto pulled yami closer to him and started to kiss him all over again. The laid in each other's arms for a long while before either of them spoke. 'Yami?' seto asked hoping that he was still awake. 'Yes?' Yami responded snuggling closer into seto's body and hair and taking in the sweet sent of seto's shampoo. 'What will Yugi, his grandfather, and all his friends think of this?' seto asked feeling very comfortable now that yami was snuggled closer to him. ' I don't know seto, I don't know..' Said yami and they both feel into a deep sleep. 


	3. Acceptance

Disclaimers- .. Yha right... um of course I don't own Yu-gi-oh and um I don't own that fun-da what ever so of course these charters aren't mine.. just so you all know I'm having this set place after battle city.. Also pairing is as follows- Kaiba + Yugi- Joey + Tristen p.s. in fanficton.com I wrote a fic that's kinda a playoff for this one its called 'all my hidden dreams'. Hahah I just saw the funniest thing I've ever saw there was this popular searches and it went 1.Porn 2.Yu-gi-oh: to me that's too funny.. Also I know that not all the Kaiba are capitalized it took to long to make sure they all were.  
  
The boy across the room. Seto looked into the darkness of his lab. He had been down there for at- least 6 hours so it had to be around 8:00 in the morning so he needed to get mokuba to school and do the food shopping and the other chores he needed to do. He walked out of the lab and walked across the grounds. He stopped buy the old oak tree that he and mokuba had planted a year ago. His eyes got a little misty, but he did not cry crying was weak and he was strong. He heard the side door open as mokuba came running towards him kaiba looked at him he had grown up so much since duelist kingdom and he had proved it during kaiba's battle city where he was stronger then even kaiba himself. Mokuba stopped just short of Seto. 'Um..', Mukoba started to stutter ' I kinda missed the bus will you..' Kaiba let out a kinda snort 'What do you think I was doing?' Mokuba looked up at his brother with satisfaction ' I had other things I needed to do today anyway so I can kill two birds with one stone, come on lets get going you wouldn't wanna be late would yha.' When they got to Mokuba's school he dropped him off and went straight to shopping he got the food he needed he went home. When he got there he saw a car in his driveway Seto was very confused because this car did not belong to him and all his servants had been given the week off he slowly pulled up to his house and he saw Yami sitting in the front seat. He got out of the car and went to get his food from the trunk 'what the hell is Yami doing here?' Seto thought to himself. Slowly he saw Yami step out of the car and over to him. 'Here let me help you with that.' Yami said and took the remaining bags out of Seto's trunk and shut it. Seto started to rummage though his jeans to find his keys 'I wonder why he has come all this way to see me and why is he helping me? Seto thoughts continued while he opened his front door. Once they were inside they set down the bags and Seto started to but the food away while he was doing so he asked Yami what he was doing here. 'So.' said Seto slowly 'what made you come all this way to see me.' Yami's cologne filled the air with a wonderful sent as Seto smelt the air and was lost for a moment until Yami's voice brought him back to reality. 'Well,' started Yami 'I just wanted to see if you and your brother were all right.' Seto watched Yami shift uncomfortably for a moment. Yami wanted to say the real reason for him being here but he wanted the right moment for it to come. He saw Kaiba look at him puzzled and for a moment 'oh no what if kaiba already knows that I like him' Yami quickly thought of a cover-up line. 'So what are you doing later? Damn I mean umm like to you wanna come have dinner with me and my grandpa I mean oh man this isn't coming out right.' Kaiba fought hard to not laugh out loud. 'Sure why not I'll be over say around 7:30 ok with you?' kaiba answered. Yugi looked quite pleased with himself. 'That will be cool, huh Seto?' kaiba quickly turned around so his gaze met Yami's in a kind of icy-glare. Yugi stared back confused. 'Did I insult you or something?' 'Well no.' Kaiba said still looking into Yami's eyes 'its just that you've never called me 'Seto' before.' Yami quickly let out a sigh of relief. 'Oh that's good I thought I might have insulted you.' Yami still saw the disbelief on Kaiba's face and quickly finished his sentence ' as for the 'Seto' thing I just thought you'd like to be called by your real name that's all well if you want me to call you Kaiba then I will.' Seto's heart did a jump of disappointment 'for a minute there I thought he liked me..' Yami slowly started to get up and he pushed in the chair that he had been siting in. 'Ok then it's settled I'll see you around 7:30.' Yami said 'see you then.' And he made his way to the door. 'Yha' Seto said 'see you then.' It was 7:30 and seto stood outside yugi's grandfathers' house/card shoppe and was thinking of turning around and going back home when yugi's grandfather opened the door. Seto hadn't had much luck with yugi's grandfather after what he had done to him a few years ago so he figured that Mr. Moto still hated him. 'Umm. hi.' said seto slowly holding out his hand. Yugi's grandfather grabbed Seto's hand and shook it like a friend does and then he brought him against him for a hug. This caught seto off-guard and he started blushing ferociously. 'It's good to see you kaiba. How have you been?' he said as he let go of seto. Seto still feeling weird that a person who had once hated him was hugging him as if he were a long lost friend was confusing but still seto minded his manners and responded politely 'its very nice to see you too Mr. Moto, and I've been doing find thank you for caring..' 'Oh, great seto that sounded very cheesy.' Just then Yami was coming down the stairs to great Seto. 'Hey Seto dinners just getting put on the table come on in.' he followed Yami and his grandfather into the kitchen and they sat down to eat. They started to talk about different things at the dinner table, something that Seto had never really experienced before, most of his dinners were very silent with the exception of Mokuba's gameboy that he brought down occasionally when he was very into a game. It felt very awkward to him. After everyone had he there fill and couldn't eat another bite Yami led Seto up to his room when he got up there he realized that his room looked small from the out side and big on the inside. Seto smelt the rooms' air it smelt like yugi and it was very relaxing and felt very warm and inviting. Seto turned to say something when he met Yami's gaze...... 


	4. Hold me once again

Hold me once again. Seto had sat all day during his classes wondering why Yami wanted to see him. Seto thought maybe to tell Seto that he never wanted to see him again, which he thought, might be the best thing if he wanted to keep mukoba. He had a test in front of him but he couldn't focus, it would be ten minutes and he would be able to go home to find out what it was that Yami wanted. Finally the bell rang and everyone was allowed to go but before Seto could leave his teacher stopped him. 'Now kaiba,' his teacher started to say, seto was hopeing the this wouldn't drag on for too long so that he wouldn't be late to see yami, ' kaiba I've been noticing your grades are dropping a lot and I'm very concerned. You've missed 26 assignments since last quarter, and you've missed 13 quizzes.' Seto stood there confused 'I thought that the principle went over this with all my teachers?' he said. The teacher gave him a puzzled look back. 'Went over what Kaiba?' 'The fact that I need to balance school and work to have money to support mukoba, so all my missed assignments and quizzes were to be cut in half?' said Seto starting to become madder and more frustrated. 'Now I do remember that conversation, but your parents should be able to take care of your brother, that is of course, you parents are stupid, therefore you should be able to do all you assignments.' Now kaiba was furious, he smacked the teacher, and started to leave but not before turning around to yell at the teacher, 'BOTH MY PARENTS ARE DEAD AND I WILL NOT SIT HERE AND BE INSULTED BY THE LIKES OF A LOW LIFE, HARDLY PAIED TEACHER, SEE IF YOU GET A PAYCHECK NEXT WEEK!' and with that he left the teacher massaging his left check looking completely baffled. As seto walked out into the stormy afternoon tears started to form in his eyes making them misty but he did not hold them back, and he walked home in silence while tears stained his all-ready rain drenched face. When Seto walked into his kitchen he saw Yami sitting at the table drinking iced-tea he slowly walked into the kitchen trying not to make eye contact with Yami because he knew his eyes had to be red from all the crying because they were very sore. Yami saw that Seto was avoiding his eyes and thought that it was because seto thought Yami would be mad at him for leaving. 'Seto,' Yami began 'just so you know I'm not mad at you for leaving, I suppose you have a good reason, and whatever that reason may be I respect it.' And that's when Yami and Seto's eyes met and seto tried to look away before Yami could realize that Seto had tears in his eyes but he was too late. And yami stepped over and laid a hand on Seto's shoulder and but his face near Seto's. 'You've been crying haven't you?' yami said trying to comfort seto. Seto took in Yami's cologne and the way his touch was so soft he never wanted this moment to end but a minute after he thought that it did and Yami backed away. 'You should clean up, you look dreadful.' Yami said. Seto showed yami up too his room and went into his bathroom to clean up his face. 'Feel free to look around.' Said Seto coming out from the bathroom and grabbing some new soap from his closet. 'It's not the biggest, Mokuba's is the biggest, but its good.' To Yami this room faired well in size. 'You treat you brother very well.' Said Yami looking around at the wall of pictures, most of them of mokuba. 'Yha,' said seto, almost making Yami jump with fright. But then everything was forgotten when Yami realized the Seto was topless and was setting his locket on a peg on the wall. 'Mokuba means the world to me. Maybe that's why I left you, that night, anyway I'm sorry I just left in the middle of the night. I just didn't know how Yugi's grandfather would have reacted to the whole night thing. And I suppose I was afraid that, well he'd tell someone and then the child services, would take mokuba away.' Yami gabbed Seto by the waist and kissed him softly on the lips and then started to leave. 'But.' seto started to say gabbing hold of Yami's wrist ' I've never wanted anyone more then I have wanted you.' Pulling Yami towards him he started to kiss his neck and then his collarbone slowly undressing him while kissing him. When they were both shirtless Seto pushed Yami onto his bed slowly massaging Yami's tight chest and then he rolled Yami around and started to do his back. Yami was feeling quite content when he felt Seto's hands slowly reach around his waist and slowly unzip his pants and slide them off, leaving Yami in his boxers. Then Yami felt Seto's lips on his neck and then he felt Seto bite down and suck. He yelped out with pain as Seto gave him something that he had never experienced before. After Seto was done giving Yami a hickey he turned him over and laid Yami on his back. Seto was beginning to kiss Yami down his body when all of a sudden Yami stopped him. Yami pushed Seto down on his bed and started to get up. Seto sat there alarmed and flew up. 'What's the matter Yami?' said Seto watching Yami beginning to but his pants and shirt back on. 'Nothing it's just. I don't think that we should be doing this.' Seto flew up and kissed Yami on the lips. 'Please Yami one last time.' Seto said trying to change Yami's mind but he pushed away and Seto did not push him any farther. Yami walked towards the door and looked back as Seto. Seto just sat on the bed. 'I wont make you do anything you don't want to. so I guess it'' good bye for now.' 'Yeah.' said Yami slowly opening the door 'I guess it is.' And with that he left. Leaving seto alone in his room. 


	5. a bad phone call

A very bad phone call.  
  
Yami sat there flipping through an old yearbook of yugi's. He had found Seto's picture and was thinking of cutting it out when he decided not to that's when yugi appeared in Yami's mind. Thinking quickly he tossed the yearbook on the floor and picked up yugi's dueling deck and was pretending to look intently at it. 'What are you doing Yami?' Yugi asked in his caring voice. 'Your train of thought has been very messed up and confused lately, it there something you'd like to talk about?' 'Well there is but.' Yami started "It's ok Yami, you can tell me.'  
  
Seto had drunk the 6th thing of alcohol he had found and was almost out and had locked himself in the bathroom. Mokuba had left him alone because he knew from experience what Seto was like when he was drunk, but it felt like a different drunk like a depressed drunk, so he really knew not to interfere with Seto. But in the same sense mukoba was very worried about Seto because he had been in there for at-least 3 hours and water was slowly seeping from the bottom of the door. So he unlocked the door and peeked inside to see if Seto had fallen asleep and didn't shut the water off, but when he opened the door he was horrified. Seto was sitting the his shit off sitting in a pool of water and his own blood his wrist slit from one end to the other his face cold and white. Mukoba screamed at the sight for his brother in this way he rushed to his brother a took his pulse from his neck, luckily he had a pulse but it was very weak. He called the hospital first and told them what had happened and then he called yugi's house. Mr. Moto was the one who answered the phone. 'Hello, Moto residents.' Mukoba held the phone in his shaking hands he didn't respond at first so Mr. Moto had to speak again 'hello? Is there anyone there?' mukoba snapped into reality. 'May.' he started 'may I speak to yugi, please?' 'Mukoba' said Mr. Moto ' mukoba is everything all right? What's wrong mukoba?' 'It's Seto, he. he's in the hospital, he.' mukoba didn't know if he could finish Mr. Moto sensed his hesitation. 'Mokuba it's ok, tell me what happened to Kaiba?' 'He tried to commit suicide.' with this sentence Mr. Moto almost dropped the phone. 'Oh my god! Is Seto going to be all right?' but at this point Mukoba had hung up the phone and Mr. Moto was talking into a dial tone. After he had realized that Mukoba had hung up the phone, he too hung it up and ran upstairs to Yugi's bedroom with out knocking he barged it to find that his grandson was talking to his invisible other half. 'Yugi.' Mr. Moto started 'Seto, he's be hospitalized, he tried to commit suicide.' Mr. Moto saw his grandson's body change as he turned into Yami. 'Oh no, it's all my fault.' he said as he ran past Yugi's grandfather and out the door.  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_ ~_~_~_ -Hey the whole slit wrists thing was thought up from a movie I just watched and the girls at my school so its not completely my idea.. Also I know that this chapter is really short but I plan to have the next one be really BIG. 


End file.
